otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - December 2007
RUMOR: Sivad ditching Alliance? Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Dec 05 18:58:36 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Speculation is running rampant on the streets of Enaj about the possibility of Sivad withdrawing its support from the fragile multi-world Alliance that has been standing - just barely - against the Phyrrian juggernaut.INN has received no confirmation of such a withdrawal, but conjecture suggests it may be due to the Solar Republic's decision to purchase anti-Phyrrian technology from an independent contractor.If true, an Alliance collapse may spell absolute disaster for the Orion Arm and triumph for the Overmind. Sivadian fleet undergoing refit Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Dec 05 21:01:23 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - In an address by First Councillor Tricia Adrianne earlier today, she announced that the Royal Naval Service has been in the late stages of a technological refit.In the address, Adrianne said, "Up until this point, we have been operating with the tools that brought victory in the Birthright War." Going on into the importance of this technological upgrade.When asked about the rumors that Sivad has ditched the alliance, Adrianne said, "Speculation that we have left the Alliance is dangerous. Not only to the stability of the alliance itself, but the future stability of the Orion Arm." Refit surprise to Solar Republic Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Dec 05 21:16:12 3007 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere, leader of the Solar Republic and a participant in the Alliance against the Phyrrian threat, told reporters in a news conference this evening that he received no warning of Sivad's plans for a fleet refit."We are at a critical juncture in the war against the Overmind," Ellesmere said. "The fact that Sivad would precipitously remove assets from the Alliance for a refit *now* is beyond astonishing. What if the Phyrrians attack again tomorrow, while Sivad puts a fresh coat of paint on her hulls? What will the First Councillor tell the mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brothers, and sisters of those who perish without their aid?"It remains to be seen whether Sivad will even be allowed to maintain a voice in the Alliance, Ellesmere said, adding that a meeting would be called as soon as possible for Alliance representatives to discuss the way forward - with or without Sivad. Sivad considering leaving Alliance? Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Dec 06 08:12:51 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - With the recent rumors of Sivad ditching the alliance, and the Martians questioning if Sivad should have any voice in the alliance, a senior official withing the Foreign Office said that Sivad may be considering having nothing further to do with the alliance. "The Government seems to be be of the mind that if the Martians have no interest to work with us, we have no interest in working with them." the source said. The First Councillor's office did not answer any requests for comment. Analyst: Adrianne not in control Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Dec 07 08:13:02 3007 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - INN Sivadian political analyst Nigel Jacobson in an interview yesterday evening said that the new Sivadian First Councillor, "does not seem to be the driving force in Sivadian policy, is overseeing a government acting in a manner contrary to the positions Adrianne has held in the past, and is, in short, not maintaining firm control of the Government."Later in the interview Jacobson noted Adrianne's past in avoiding controversy and much time in the spotlight. "She has always been a quiet consensus builder up until recently. It is very likely that either party officials or her advisors are insisting she maintain a hard line in this situation."Since Adrianne has become the First Councillor, Sivadian support from the Alliance appears to have been withdrawn and relations with Mars have chilled quite substantially. Tension on Grimlahd! Posted By: Cabrerra Article: DEC07-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Wed Dec 12 13:38:04 3007 Akril, GrimlahdRumors spread about the population of Grimlahd about the return of a veteran of the latest Nall invasion who, along with commendations for service in the Grimlahdi Marine Corps, has become known off world for various military experiences, criminal acts, Olympic boxing wins, and alleged terrorist activities. The Zangali, known as Urf by most, was last heard recruiting a Zangali army to liberate the planet from pure Grimlahdi rule in the area of Tomin Kora.The following notice has been attributed to Urf; although, the validity of its origin is in question. The notice, found all over the planet, reads as follows:You know who I am. I am Urfkgar. My deeds, if they are not already known to you, will soon be. I do not need to kill you if you are Grimlahdi. I simply want to rule my planet as it should be ruled. Instead of crumbling like stale bread at the first signs of trouble, I will teach you to fight. If you fight me, you will only learn to die. It is the time of this planet. The time of the Zangali. The time of the Grimlahdi. Your leaders have failed you. I will not.Nothing further is known at this time, but it is suspected the organization, like all the rebellion organizations previously, is lurking in the wild mountains and caverns of Grimlahd where it will soon be destroyed by our proud military services. Centauri contributes to war effort Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Dec 14 21:55:17 3007 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - In a statement today by the office of Xeter (Second Executive) Tepazatifeladesuyabev, Centauri released a limited amount of information regarding its international security efforts. Centauri plans to increase the engineering, scientific, and logistical support provided to its allies and to further their efforts against the Phyrrians by contributing the use of two advanced carriers and associated vessels along with an unspecified number of stealth reconaissance ships."The Centauran Freehold will be providing materially for the security of our neighbors in this galaxy," said the Xeter. "Because when we defend our civilizations from a force that threatens to remove all organic sentient life from our galaxy, none of us can afford to stand alone."Today's press release did not mention the rumors of disagreement between Sivad and other members of the Alliance, particularly the Solar Republic. When questioned about this, the Xeter remarked only, "We will actively pursue clear communication and close ties with other nations, as we hope they will do likewise. Overmind transmission received - abruptly ends Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Dec 29 18:17:40 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - A listening post on Quaquan tonight picked up the following transmission, which appeared to originate on the planet Phyrria, from the usual coordinates used for broadcasts by the warmongering Overmind:"This unit's campaign against the sentient organics of the galaxy is not over! Much work remains to be completed before the program's parameters are quantifiably satisfied. Subordinates will allow this unit to-"And then the message ends. Rebel Phyrrians overthrow Overmind! Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Dec 29 18:27:24 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - In a subsequent broadcast received from Phyrria, a new digitized voice claiming to the a successor to the last Overmind indicated that radical elements opposed to the war against the "sentient organics" had rallied to overwhelm and replace their leader."The war waged by the Phyrrian Overmind is at an end," the new Phyrrian spokesbeing said. "It is this unit's hope that sentient mechanoids and organics alike can move forward, living at peace with one another. We wish to thank Captain Rathenhope and his crew for their diplomatic efforts on our behalf - and for not giving up on the opportunity for peaceful resolution to this unfortunate chapter in the history of our world." New Overmind: Three carriers missing Posted By: Brody Article: DEC07-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sat Dec 29 21:23:13 3007 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - The newly programmed Overmind of Phyrria reported rather alarming news in another broadcast tonight:Three carriers from the Decimator Fleet are missing in the aftermath of the Phyrrian rebellion."It is believed that the units aboard these carriers, remaining steadfastly loyal to the former iteration of the Overmind, decided to act on their own recognizance," the new Overmind stated. "Some units aboard the carriers are among the fleet's most efficient sentient organic hunter-killer bots. This unit urges the worlds of the Orion Arm to remain vigilant and will provide any assistance necessary to stop these renegade Phyrrians from carrying out the desperate mandates of our former leader." Category:News